Congratulations Don its a girl
by littlesingingcullen
Summary: Don Epps is about to have more drama with his teenage daughter.
1. First meetings

I like adding my own characters so I thought that I would try this, I've been watching a lot of Numb3rs lately so have a lot of stories running through my head. I hope you like my fanfiction. No infringement to whom ever created this wonderful show, this is just my fanfiction version.

Alex is my own character

* * *

Alex's POV

I found out today that my _father_is an FBI agent, to most teenagers I suppose that would be something to brag about, some cool job of their fathers. Today has been a day full of surprises, I also found out that I have a father and that he wasn't killed on duty during a normal police raid. His name is Don Eppes, as I said he is a FBI agent, but that's all I know for sure. I don't know whether I can even trust my mothers stories anymore.

I'm in a red ford, it smells like soap and coffee. Ann my social worker is the one driving me to a new town, one away from home. She told me that she spoke to my supposed father and that he said he would take custody of me, when I screamed and shouted that I hated him for 1) leaving me and my mother when I was toasty warm in her stomach and 2) for apparently being a jerk and never paying any support money, but I found out that they were lies.

My mother whom used to date _said_'father' had never even told him she was pregnant. They were the golden couple in high school, and that's all I ever heard about him (apart from the lying parts).

I rested my head against the glass, it was cold against my forehead. I imagined that he was some cleaver guy, someone who had a lot at stake. Someone who had a reason for her to keep me away from.

She turned (below the speed limit) onto a quiet road, houses filled either side. I was about to go deep into thoughts on reasons why I was her most kept secret when _she _spoke.

"When I spoke to your father..." I interrupted her,

"He's not my father"

She continued, still changing the word father but almost like she had never heard me speaking (if that makes sense) ever 'kid' must be like this.

"Don, and he said that he lives in his flat which has one bed room" great I'm a burden who's now going to sleep on a couch. Great. "And he said that he spends most of his time at his fathers house, so it would be best for you to stay there"

She pulled up outside a nice looking house. I tried to hate it, to find a fault but couldn't.

She turned around in her seat and smiled, her fusha pink lip stick apparent on her front teeth. "Look I know that this is scary" yeah right, "and that this is a big change for you, but its just as scary for them too" Scary, more like a burden. Bet he wished he wore a condom now.

She teeted out of the car and opened the child proof door. They must get a lot of kids jumping out when its moving- well I did consider it myself- especially when she puts Celine Dion 'My heart will go on' on.

The house seemed big, I'm so not used to houses. I would have prefered sleeping on the couch at his flat at least that would be more like home.

I followed behind her slowly dragging my heels and my single suitcase. I hated the fact that my heart was pounding in my chest. The door opened and a voice greeted Ann. He sounded old, to old to be in his thirties.

Ann moved on into the house leaving me exposed, the man had dark hair greying and warn blue eyes. He smiled at me.

"You must be Alex, come in come in" he chimed, "I'm Alan, your Gran...." he stopped his self "Don's father"

"Hi" I said almost in a inaudible tone. I entered the house, it seemed almost brown in colour at first, from the wooden door and floor boards but it actually opened into a nice louge area. Ann had already moved on talking to yet two more people.

They were both dark haired, and the same hight at Alan. One was in a dark suit white shirt while the other had long hair. The suit guy looks like a fed, so he must be him.

"Can I get you anything" Alan asked from behind me. I turned around to his worn smiling face.

My mother. "Nothing" I replied.

Ann was doing a lot of nodding and pointing and shuffling some papers. Apart from Alan who didn't seem to stare at me, the two males set of eyes kept wandering over to me.

The one with long hair walked over, after patting Don? on the back. They looked alike, possibly brothers?

"Hi I'm Charlie" he said holding out a hand. I shook it barely putting pressure behind the hand shake.

"Alex"

"Yes I know" he said, "Err I'm Don's brother" Lucky guess on my behalf.

My heart almost stopped when I saw Ann walk over with him.

"Alex I'd like you to meet Don Epps" she said.

"Hi" Don said.

I didn't reply.

"Well then" she said before slightly turning to Don and whispering (though I could still hear) "it takes time for them to warm into it"

"Of course" he replied to her.

Ann lead most of the conversation, I was sent to my room while the 'grown ups' as she put it spoke down stairs. The room was bare and had a single bed, desk, walk in cuboard/ waldrobe and a mirror. I looked like crap.

I sat on the bed staring at the blank wall.

Swallowed back the tears, out of my back jeans pocket I pulled out a crumpled picture and stuck it under the corner of the mirror.

"Well mom" I said, "I still don't forgive you for leaving me, in fact I sort of hate you for it"

I cut off when there was a knock at my door, it slowly opened.

It was Don. "Ann left, she said to say goodbye and gave me this" he gave me a sheet of paper. I glanced at it, it was full of contact numbers for her. "So how was the trip?" he asked making small talk. I could see he was as uncomfortable as me.

"Long" eight hours on a plane. To meet Ann, after being sent off by Dave my home town social worker.

"I can imagine so. This used to be my room you know"

"Oh" was all I could muster.

"Yeah, its been a while since I slept in here. Well I'll let you pack your things, but you know this is your home now so wander around. Make yourself comfortable, I or Alan or Charlie are always around. I'll be down stairs"

"Thanks" I said as he left.

I stayed in my room the rest of the afternoon and night, I heard a knock around tea time but I ignored it and continued my silent sobbing. I woke at 5:30am.

I crept down stairs, not to be quiet but because I had a feeling I was a stranger snooping around someones house. The sun was already starting to come up. I noticed Don sleeping on the couch half way down. I turned and counted the rooms. Three bedrooms and one bathroom. I felt sort of bad for him, my being here is forcing him to sleep here away from his flat and to also sleep on a couch.

He must be cursing me in his sleep. The child who came and recked his life. At least it is Friday, I have the whole weekend before starting school on the Monday. Other kids in the home (of the short time I was there) said that sometimes you go there on a Sunday (meet your new family) and then the next day have the hassel of starting a new school.

I crept past him sleeping and walked into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge cringing at the little 'pop' sound, but it didn't seem to wake him.

I poured myself a glass of orange after searching the whole kitchen for a glass, it was cold and sweet on my tongue.

"Hey" I gasped and dropped the glass in my hand. It smashed on the ground.

"I am so sorry" I dropped to my knees and foolishly put my hand to the glass. "Ouch" I turned my hand to find bright red oozing blood.

"Be careful" a hand grasped my wrist and lead me away from the glass and too the sink. "You ok?" he asked. It was only then did I realize it was Don.

"I think so"

The cool water washed away the blood. He wrapped a kitchen towel around it.

"Here sit down" he pulled out a medical kit. It was only then did the throbbing pain start to kick in. Ouch...ouch....ouch. "Lets see this" he said, turning my hand over again. he removed the towel and put a cotton pad on it. "Looks clean" he muttered, to him self or me I didn't know.

He worked on my hand- nothing special- but just wrapping it in a bandage and taping some cotton thing....I don't really know what he was doing, but I saw his eyes and got a scare when I saw myself in him.

His eyes, and dark hair. His skin and lips.

"I'm sorry" I found myself saying.

"Don't worry about it, its just a glass. You don't have to apologise" he said a smile creaping onto his face.

"No, I meant that I'm sorry for the situation"

He stopped and looked at me. "The situation?"

"Yeah, having me disrupt your life. I know that it must have been free and easy before but I....."

"Don't apologise, you never have to apologise" he looked serious.

My eyes felt wet.

"There you go" he said finishing my hand. "So how about some yummy chocolate chip pancakes"

to be continued...

* * *

I just love Don and can see him as a father. I hope you like my little combination, I have got some future ideas which I think are good but I suppose you are the deciders.

Love to hear any form of reviews Pref good ones lol.

If my grammar and spelling is bad (even though done spell check) please don't be horrible I already know that's not my forte


	2. Car bomb

Oh FYI I like it when it was just the three main agents (apart from Don) Colby, David and Megan- those were my fave seasons.

Soz to disapoint some (if that is the case)

* * *

Alex's POV.

It's been a week since I have been here, and we're still not playing happy families. Though that could be my fault.

My hand is slowly healing, and in school the rumours flying around was that I was kicked out of my old school for slashing someone across the face for looking at me the wrong way. I don't know who comes up with this stuff.

Report cards were out today so for me - to welcome me to the school- they made me take a special test in each of my classes. What ever I got in them is the grade I'm getting sent home. It feels so weird because I don't know what their reactions would be.

My mother would be too busy anyway, and she always said that no matter what the report card said that she didn't want anything to determine whether I am great or not, so she generally didn't read any of them.

I'm taking my usual route home from school- it feels weird saying that.

Home....home...my home...our home, and speaking of weird I just know that I will never use the word father or dad ever. Never before in my life have I had a need to use those words, it was always just me and mom against the world, fatherless.

So for now at least first names are all we use in the house.

From what I have learned in a week, that Don is a very busy agent. I can see that he is trying to spend time with me but keeps getting a phone call. I just want to tell him not to worry about spending time with me, his work is important.

"Alex" I hear someone call me behind. I turn to find Charlie in his car pulling up to the side of the road. "Want a lift"

"Sure" I say hopping in. I have also notice that Charlie is also a busy man, the only one I talk to most of the time is Alan. I have managed to whip his but at chess, four times now, and very proud of it, but I have yet to play Don and then Alan said I could try Charlie if I dared, or just be on their team when they try to beat him next time.

I guess he must be really good.

"Hey you know I'm popping in to Calsci would you like to come and see it?" he asked.

"Sure" Calsci wow one of the top universities for all the brain boxes of science.

I followed him through the old building, towards a room which has 'Professor Charles Eppes' on the door. I already know the 411, on the situation. Charlie is a maths genious, and he is a part time professor and a part time helper for the FBI now that is what I class as cool.

"Now Charles I was wondering..." a man said as he walked into the room. "Oh I'm sorry to interrupt when your with one of your students" I wish.

"I'm not a student, I'm Alex his....." I froze on what to call him. I knew that in reality he is my uncle but in my world that just isn't so yet.

"Larry this is Alex" Charlie cut in, " who I told you about"

"Oh of course hello Alex, nice to meet you. It should have been obvious to me the percentage of characteristics between you and Don are significant, from the alignment of nose to mouth, from eye width and ear length"

"Alex this is Larry an excellent professor here at Calsci"

"Excellence Charles is a hard matter to class, you are excellent in maths because you exceed the normal realm of genius where as I am....."

"Pretty darn cleaver too" I added, getting lost a little in the lingo from Larry.

He chuckled, "In a way..yes"

"Ok I just needed to pick some things up, see you Larry" Charlie said walking out of his office.

"By, nice to meet you" I said following Charlie.

We walked back down the halls to his car.

"Professor I was wondering if I could speak to you" a student said running up with masses of papers in his hand.

"Sure" Charlie said, whilst I offered "I'll wait in the car"

He passed me his car keys.

The keys jangled as I spun the ring on my finger. As I came up to the car I pressed the button, a white flash came from the front lights.

Suddenly following came a bright white hot light, tinged with a burning orange light. The sound hit me next, it was loud. Like a banging sound or an explosion. Before I had time to registar anything else it went black.

My head felt heavy, that was the first thing I felt. I could here muffled voices, and a dull ringing in my ears. I shook my head, it did nothing to help.

I pealed open my eyes, white dots danced around in my vision. I felt like I was a television adjusting its self for a better image. It then hit me, the sound came first as my hearing cleared a little. People were screaming, a lot of feet were banging against the ground. Many people running, running away.

I stumbled as I got to my feet. My legs wobbling beneath me.

Were the car had been was now a blazing fire and a wilting windowless car. Black smoke filling the clear blue sky.

"Alex" I felt to hands clamp tight on my arms and pull me back. "Are you ok.....Oh god look at your..." he cut off, I was hardly listening to wonder about what he was about to say.

My hearing still wasn't clear, it was like when you go swimming. The water muffles the sound. I could faintly hear sirens in the distance, or maybe they were closer than I thought. A big black car with red and blue flashing lights pulled into the car park, quickly followed by more flashing cars.

Charlie was using his jacket sleeve to mop something off my face. Most likely blood.

I could feel a warm patch on my skin covering my cheek bone. The point of Charlie's pressure.

"Alex" Charlie said again. His voice was full of panic and worry.

"I'm ok" I said pushing myself up, his sleeve dropping away from my face.

"No, no your not your face is bleeding....the car just blew up" on blew up his voice seemed to get a little croaky.

"I'm fine, I don't even feel anything" I said, which was true.

"You must be in shock, your pupils look very large especially seeing as you are in pure day light" he said. "I think you should sit down again"

"Charlie...Alex" another voice called, I recognised it to be Don's. I looked towards the voice. He was in jeans and a black top, his cap said FBI. He ran up, but suddenly I felt something hit me like a on coming train.

Not physical more emotional.

Shock?

My legs gave way, Charlie just about caught me.

"Oh my god, oh my god" I said over and over. What was wrong with me?

"Alex? we need medic over here now" Don shouted. His arms were underneath me.

"I think she's in shock" I heard Charlie say.

"Alex" Don said again. The darkness engulfed me.

* * *

"Ouch hey easy with the taking blood" I snapped at the young training nurse. She was nervous- I could tell- and also using me as a pin cushion.

"We're just about done here" Finally.

I could see Don outside talking to other agents. Charlie was in the curtain behind me also getting checked over, it was only when I woke up here that I noticed the graze on his face too. He had been just behind me when it blew up.

"Why are you taking my blood anyway?" I asked. I thought it was not a stupid question.

Charlie cut in, "It's a precaution. We have no idea what was in the bomb, could have had poisons or radioactive material" Thanks, now all I do is worry and imagine myself growing a second head from radioactive material.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, my head doesn't feel like a elephant is dancing on top of it anymore....which has to be good right" oh yeah and I have a lame wound on my face. I had to have many stiches, another thing for me to moan about to the nurse.

Don entered the room, two men and a woman followed.

Aren't I popular.

"Alex this is Colby, David and Megan" he gestured to each of them as he said their names.

"Hey" I said.

"Colby is staying here with you two" Don said.

"Why?"

He hesitated, "well this was a deliberate attack, so you two are going to stay together because both of you were in the car"

"Yeah but is was Charlies car, so that has nothing to do with me" I said.

"Not always the case, both of you are having an agent present all times"

"Don I'm coming to the headquarters" Charlie said standing up.

"I don't think so, you need to rest" Don said.

"No I want to help"

"OK, Colby your with Alex"

Colby nodded. I felt a strange gnawing feeling in my chest.

Great I may be the target for some kind of bomber now.

* * *

Love to hear any form of reviews Pref good ones lol.

If my grammar and spelling is bad (even though done spell check) please don't be horrible I already know that's not my forte


	3. Surprises

Colby sat on the chair beside my hospital cot.

"Do you have a gun?" I asked, and I know that's such a traditional question but the silence was starting to bug me.

"Yes"

I wasn't going to ask to see it because that would be just scary, plus he'd most likely say no.

"How long have you worked with Don?" was my next question.

"For quiet a while"

"Shouldn't you be patrolling the halls, gun cocked, or something?"

"You've watched too many TV shows"

"So you don't do that?" I asked, my legs swinging over the side of the cot/bed.

"We do but not all the time"

I laughed to myself.

"What?" he asked curious.

"Its just this" I pointed to my cut cheek, "will be something else for them to talk about, they've already got me slashing someone. That's why I supposedly moved school"

He chuckled.

It's been about two hours since Charlie and Don left, me and Colby moved on to playing cards.

"Snap" I called slamming my hand down to the two Queens facing me.

"Your too good at this game" he said smiling.

"I have the advantage"

"Oh yeah and whats that?"

"Being young, it's a fact it makes you quick, like a striking serpent.....plus I used to play this all the time with my mom" even the thought of her title 'mom' brings a single tear to my eye. I blot it away quickly, but I still think he noticed.

_Ring ring. "_Granger" Colby said, his black mobile to his ear. "Yes"

I flicked one of the cards to the empty wicker bin. I missed.

"It's Don" he said passing me the phone.

"Hello"

_Hi Alex, I'm just phoning to see how things are. You ok?_

"Yeah I'm ok, just beating 'Granger' at a spin of snap" It still feels weird, like he supposed to care- just like he did with Charlie- but he's not fully there yet. I'm more like a civilian to him at the moment, just like he is too me.

It almost seems to be when you have to make a connection with a person it never happens but when you don't intend to it happens- if you get my meaning-.

_Have the doctors said anything?_

"Yes, I can go now. They've observed me for a while and said I could go, we were just waiting for your call actually. Colby said to wait till you called"

_Tell Colby to take you back to the house, I'll meet you there_

"Ok bye"

_Bye_

I shut the phone. "He said we can go now, your taking me to the house"

I expected a drive in a fed car to be at least fun but no. It was just like a normal car, he couldn't even put on the siren.

"I don't think I was the target" I said, after fiddling with the radio wire.

"What makes you think that?" he asked turning on to the familiar street.

"Well there's no one who I could imagine who would want to blow me up, no enemies or ex boyfriends"

He hesitated, "Don's not worried about that"

"What?"

"No I shouldn't have said anything"

"No please what is it?" I begged.

"Well we're not completely sure yet but for both you and Charlie we create lists of possible reasons and suspects. The main on for you is because you know and are releated to Charlie, if he is the target"

A lump rose in my throat, "So.....so" I stutted, I took a deep breath. "So I could get targeted because I'm his relation?"

"If that is the case"

"Stop the car" I suddenly screamed, I pulled on the door handle. It was locked. "Stop the car!, let me out" I reverted to one hand pulling the handle and the other banging the glass.

"Alex" Colby said.

"No let me out, let me out"

The house was coming up, a fed car parked outside. I felt like my lungs were getting tighter, like I was suffocating. The car felt very enclosed, I was trapped.

Once the car came to a stop, the locks clicked. I pushed open the door with all my force and tumbled out to my hands and knees. I launched myself off the black tarmac and ran full speed down the road.

I had no idea what I was doing.

"Alex" I heard Colby call once before he was replaced by another voice, Don's.

I felt tired and breathless, "Alex" Don called again, his voice tinged with worry.

I came to a full stop, unable to run anymore.

"Alex what are you doing?" he asked in a serious tone facing me.

"I...I" I tried to say breathless.

"You can't just run off like that"

I dropped to my knees, they banged hard on the cold floor. A sob escaped my throat.

"Three weeks ago I was arguing with my mother over spilt nail polish" fresh tears rolled down my face, "and now she's gone" he knelled down facing me. "She's gone and I'm here, nearly being bombed to pieces" more sobs followed.

I wrapped my arms around him. I think he was just as surprised as me, but it felt right. Not uncomfortable.

I felt his arms hug me tight. I sobbed into his chest. Reality was starting to set in, and all it took was a single car bomb, "she's really gone isn't she"

"Its OK Alex, shh its OK" he said. His hand stroked my head. "No ones going to hurt you"

We stayed there for a while longer while I sobbed myself dry. Over the weeks since her death, I have bottled this up. It was only know that the top had popped off it was now spilling out. He led me back to the house, Colby was waiting there. He saw my red blotchy face and gave me the 'I'm sorry look'. Just like the looks I got at her funeral.

Don sat me on the couch, I decided to lay down. I could smell him as I buried my face into a pillow. I heard Alan walk into the room, Don and him shared some words before Alan left again.

I looked up and watched Don check out the window at Colby sitting alone in his car, before he sat down on the opposite chair. He had a brown envelope in his hand.

"Is that my report card?" I asked, my voice dry from crying.

"Yeah"

"Your going to read it?"

"Do you not want me too?"

"No I do, its just no one has ever read it before"

"Your mother never..." he began to say before I cut in.

"She didn't believe in them, so no" he nodded and tore it open. This was probably a technique to distracted me from the obvious threat?

He fell silent for a moment, my heart sank. Have I disappointed him? He smiled. "Wow"

"What?"

"All A's, A+ in fact"

"Is that OK?" I asked, never before had I wanted to impresses someone especially him.

"Is that OK" he repeated in a confused tone. "Of course its OK, wow that's great Alex" I smiled, finding it hard not too. He was so different from my mother.

"You know" he started to say, "you have a little bit of your mother in you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was just like you at that age. When you smile I can see her smiling back at me"

"What was she like?" I asked, pushing my elbow deep into the cushion, my palm resting beneath my chin.

"She was great, kind, full of spirit, always thinking about others"

"Is that why you think she never told you? She was thinking about you?"

"I just don't know" he said. "Did she ever tell you how we met?" I knew now he was trying to make me feel better. It was working.

"No, she didn't really mention you. When I used to ask, she said that you left us when she was pregnant. I think she wanted me to hate you so I would never have the guts to come and find you one day"

"She was determined that way" he said leaning forward.

"So how did you meet?" I asked, seriously interested.

"I remember that I was at the batting cages getting quarters for the machine, I was about to put the money in when she walked up and slapped me over the head"

"Wait! she just hit you, just like that"

"Yeah, she said it was her turn and she had been waiting all day. So I let her have it. It turned out that she was crap at hitting the ball"

"So you helped her" I added.

"So I helped her" he repeated.

"I can't believe she hit you" I chuckled.

"At the time I couldn't believe it either"

"Thank you" I said

"For what?"

"For telling me about her"

"You sound like you hardly knew her" he said.

I sighed and looked away to the ceiling, "In a way that was true. Did you know she became a FBI agent as well?"

"Yes"

"She was busy a lot, the job ruled her life. Not saying that she didn't care, but it just.....would have been better with a father figure there or even family. Instead it was just me, her and the job. But I don't blame her or anything, she was making a living for us and doing what she loved. How could I complain about that?"

Colby came in the door, "Don there's been another two car bombings" Charlie walked in from the other room, he gave me a look like he had heard the conversation but said nothing.

"Where?" Don asked standing up.

"Its anomalies, there not targeting there just doing it, come and show me on the map" Charlie said, Colby followed.

Don hesitated, "will you be OK?"

"Yeah I'll be ok" I replied. For now.


	4. Stop targeting me!

This starts with a new character and if you read it you will see why! (whether it is this chap or the next chap) :)

* * *

Agent Sam Lane POV

"This is Agent Lane, shots fired need back up" the radio buzzed. Damn it. I ducked as more shots were fired, I hid behind my open car door.

"Sam" Don said over the radio. The radio cracked.

"I can see her" the hostage. "Visual of the hostage"

"Sam" The radio shouted as I ran forward ducking behind a dumpster. I held my gun tight in my two hands and shot back to a figure standing on a balcony.

Bang, bang. The shots rang in my ear.

I could hear the sirens in the background. "FBI" I shouted. I caught the figure in the shoulder, he fell back. I kept my eyes on him and the are around as I walked up the fire stairs to the balcony. I kicked the gun away from him, picking it up as it moved away from his hands.

"Where is she?" I shouted, my gun pointed at his head. Blood was pulsing out of his shoulder wound. "Your shoulder is bleeding out at quite a fast rate, you could either help me and live or don't and bleed to death" I lied.

Beads of sweat trickled down his neck. "She's in the back room, two armed guys"

"Your arms fine" I said as I carefully walked in the back door, staying close to the wall. He moaned either from the pain or being conned by a cop.

The room was dark but not dark enough to not be able to see basic outlines. My gun pointed to every angle of the room, I was ready to shoot anything that came.

I felt a sharp point of pressure suddenly in my back. My body felt weak, suddenly my knee's gave way and I fell. The room swirled around, my vision became blurred.

Have I been stabbed?

No the pain wasn't sever enough to be a knife.

Shot?

No.

Tasered?

No.

Drugged.

?

* * *

Alex's POV

"OK, OK no need to hold me like I'm some sort of criminal" I moaned as my father dragged me by my arm through the FBI head quaters. I knew it was a bad idea to hang around with those guys but not to the extremes that Don would flip his lid like that.

So what happened was that in school me and my new best friend Katy met two guys, I'm still the new girl so the opportunity to have two friends especially guys friends was not something I or Katy were going to pass on. They were nice enough and we just hung out.

What is the problem with going to a party, yes there is alcohol but I didn't drink any and no its not like I was caught making out or smoking drugs (which was why the party was busted in the first place)

OK. I can see his part of the argument but that wasn't the whole of the story, and he won't even listen to my side.

"I'm not having you wander off, your under my care Alex I can't....." he paused, using his pass to get further into the government building. I felt like I was being taken for interrogation. "Look I know this is your weekend but you can't go to party's like that ok, so this is your punishment"

"You just don't want to leave me alone at home" I argued back.

"Well pulling a stunt like that last night hasn't helped me in trusting you" he replied, his face was serious.

"I may have snook out of the house at two in the morning but I have a really good explanation"

"I just don't want to hear it now" he replied. I could tell that I had hurt him. He's probably thinking 'great why did I have to have a kid who's a trouble maker' but seriously I'm not.

We pushed through some doors. I could see Megan, Colby and David at the far back talking in some kind of glass room. Conference room? I guess.

The thing with that party last night was that I didn't go, well I did go but not for obvious reasons. Katy wanted to go with the guys, I said no and I stuck with that going home that night, but at 2 in the morning I get a call from her.

'Things have gotten bad' she said, 'can you come and get me?' When I said that I would get Don, she begged me not to as some things illegal were happening at this party. So being the new girl and not wanting to lose the only friend I have I foolishly snuck out and stole Charlies car to go and get her.

That would have been fine if (and this is the bad bit) that when I got there in my rush I left the car keys in the ignition and some one stole it and (being the drunken teenage fool) crashed it into the neighbours lawn. Therefore, a nice call to the police and a licence plate check next causes a nice phone call to be called to my house, and then we have it here.

Don wouldn't let me explain, because I smelt drunk (someone spilt alcohol on me) and I was not in my bed. 1+1= stupid teenage daughter who he will not trust nor listen to.

"Hey guys" I called as we entered the conference room.

"Hi Alex" Megan said. The two guys gave me a manly head nod.

"Sit in the corner" Don ordered. I did hate the fact that he was upset. I'm not the teenager he thinks I am. Don wasn't he only one who was not happy, Charlie was also abit peeved. He bought my a Ipod and on the same day (or should that be night) he took it away. I did wreck his car, by leaving it but because my DNA was in the car and the previous joyrider ditched I am also getting blamed for that. Luckily some how Don pulled some strings to not get me to go to Juvy but I had to apologise to the woman.

They have me pegged as a the bad guy (despite my protests and ignored cries) the only two people who know of my innocence is myself and my diary (if you can call that a person?) Katy was off her head to even know it was me she called.

Don jumped right into the 'meeting'.

"When we went there the cop car was outside, windows smashed. At the top of the fire escape there were blood patches but no body" David started to say.

Colby added, "Tests came back negative the blood was not Agent Lanes"

Megan continued, "A search of the whole building was hopeless. No sign of struggle, no sign of anything"

"So she either was taken in the building, or left the building on foot and is somewhere in the city" Don offered. "Hows Charlie getting on?"

"He's working with Larry on some theories" Colby said handing Don a pale brown folder.

Charlie suddenly burst in, Larry slowly followed.

"Charlie I thought" Don began to say, Charlie cut in on him.

"We have come up with a algorithm" Charlie said placing down a large map on the table. Megan stood up to get a better look at it. "We have taken time, her weight and how fast she could run, also whether she was injured, and created hot zones on the map"

"Okay so how does this help us?" Don asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well the red zones -with in this time frame- are the most likely places she would be. Whether, kidnapped, chasing a bad guy, or perhaps fleeing if that may be the case"

"That a lot of city" Don said, "Charlie I don't have enough man power to check all of these places"

"I know but I hardly have anything to work with"

"Its ok, we can contain whom ever this is with in the city by blocking off roads, transport-check buses, trains, boats, motorways...David"

"Im on it" David replied exiting the room.

"Colby and Meg check records whether any other cops have been taken, or gone missing in the past few years. See if there is a pattern. I'll go and check the warehouse out again"

he stopped and turned back to me, "Stay out of trouble" I shrugged. "Megan" she nodded.

Great I have a baby sitter.

* * *

I platted the ends of my hair.

Sooooo bored!

Megan sighed, "there are over 254, 587 cases here and only two of us thats like....." she hesitated.

"127293.5 each" I murmered, not even realizing I was doing it.

"What?" she asked again.

"Oh what....nothing" I said, slightly blushing.

"Did you do that in your head?"

"It was nothing, just simple maths" I said.

"I may not be that good at maths but that even took me a while to work out, you did it quick"

"So what I like maths" I defended.

"or maybe it runs in the family"

"You mean like Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not"

"I am defiantly not like Charlie. He is like genius..all I did was a simple maths equation"

Colby cut in. "Whats 2345.7 times 4567.3?"

I knew straight away that it was 10713515.61 but didn't blurt it out to them.

"Don't know" I lied.

"You do know" she added. I suppose you can't fool a psychological pro-filer

I stood up, "I'm distracting you from your work. Don will kill me. I'm getting a coke. Wheres the machine again?"

"Down one floor, the one up here is broken and on the right" Colby told me.

I walked out and opened the door, but stopped and turned back. "Your right. 10713515.61" and walked out.

* * *

Stupid machine. Its swallowed my two dollars. I hit the front with my fist.

I then saw it in the corner of my eye, the black sheen of a gun. My breath caught.

It was a man, the gun was in his hands pointing down the corridoor. I hit in to the side of the vending machine.

_Click. _I heard the click of a gun behind me. The hard surface on my head, from behind me.

My body trembled.

Crap.

"Hey Lonny" he man behind me shouted.

The man down the corridor turned around looking directly at me.

I jolted and saw the man jolt when a loud alarm sounded through the building.

"Shit, quick take her we need to get out of here"

I heard some rustling behind me but before I could do anything I felt something sharp pierce my neck and before I knew what was happening my limbs felt weak and gave away beneath me.

I could barely see the guys but I felt myself being moved........

My last thought was that 'I'm in danger' before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Like I said that first character will appear later.

Hope you liked it.

Always love reviews xxx


End file.
